Always Be Ready
by OutlawQuadrant
Summary: Nurse Redheart has lived through her fair share of medical emergencies in her illustrious career. However, this latest one high up in the Stallihorn Mountains may be her most challenging one she has faced so far. And possibly her last.


**Always Be Ready**

 **By outlaw4rc**

* * *

Note: Reading my "Return to Flight" series of fics is recommended but not required.

* * *

Always be ready.

Nurse Redheart woke up in a small room, the faintest of light shining through the narrow window blinds. Turning her head to the wall, she stared at a poster depicting a nurse holding her head high with ' _Always be ready'_ inscribed in big bold letters. Such inspiration was just as potent to jump-start her body as a strong pot of coffee.

She rose up onto all fours with blanket gripped tightly around her body and every breath coming out as a fine mist. "Chin up," she told herself. "Barnrow, Haylaska was much colder than this." She rubbed together her forelegs, "But at least I had a fireplace at Barnrow."

Eventually, she waddled to a nearby mirror affixed to the wooden wall with a sink bowl below it. When she twisted the knob, the spigot spat out intermittent bursts of water. Every time she splashed some onto her face and ragged hair, a shudder travelled across her body. If she were at home on an off day, she would've let her hair flow freely down her back. Alas, being a professional meant properly wrapping her mane into a neat bun and placing a nurse's cap over her head. Loose hair could get in the way of her duties, after all.

Then, a nearby knock made her ears twitch. "One moment, please," she called aloud.

She turned off the water and then went through the door into another room. This large space had furnishings befitting for administering basic first aid, from a patient bed to a heart monitor. Whether she would need to use any of it this early in the morning, she would soon find out.

Redheart swung another door open and to her relief, a cream-colored stallion wearing a heavy overcoat greeted her.

"Awake already, I see," the new arrival remarked as he strolled into the room and switched his jacket for white attire.

"You expected anything different, Doctor Horse?" the nurse quipped.

He snorted a chuckle before rolling open some shutters. Past the windowpane, the sun peeked over high mountain ridges stretching across the entire horizon. Billowing clouds quickly plunged the room back into night but he remained his vigil of the skies, "Another typical start to the day, isn't it?"

"Interesting word choice, Doctor." Redheart grabbed onto a clipboard and then flipped open some cabinets. "I'm not sure you can call any day up here _typical_."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"It's not every day ponies try to build a rail line over one of the tallest mountain ranges in all of Equestria," she remarked as she recorded the quantity of bottles on a shelf. "Construction accidents, high altitude sickness, unpredictable weather and long distance to a full service hospital and you have a recipe for unique and difficult situations should they arise."

"And that's why you converted the storage room into your personal sleeping quarters?"

"Better to be ready at a moment's notice," she said before shaking a jar of cotton swabs. "Considering all the factors I've mentioned, every second counts."

He nodded. "Fair enough but I must say we've been rather fortunate so far. Most of our work has been dispensing cough syrup. How are we in that department, by the way?"

Redheart scanned down her notes. "Three week's supply, at this rate."

"Hmm. Duly noted." He adjusted his glasses. "I don't believe the Brayside medical team will be bringing any more when they arrive tomorrow. Let's put an order in once we return to Ponyville."

"Understood, Doctor."

The stallion levitated a stethoscope around his neck. "I have a few physicals to conduct today. In the meantime, would you mind checking up on a few ponies at the sleeping quarters this morning?"

"Yes, doctor," she said before placing on a sweater.

"Oh, but before you do that, do me one favor." He whipped his head around. "Go have some breakfast, Nurse Redheart. Don't think I haven't noticed you skipping your meals. I understand your objections but I can't have you working on an empty stomach."

Before she could protest, the doctor delivered a subtle glare. "If you insist, _Doctor_."

Redheart wrapped a scarf around her body and secured a bag filled with medicine onto her side before exiting into an outdoor freezer. Immediately, a breeze hardened the inside of her nostrils and her hooves slipped on the hard white-powdered soil.

Step after step, she looked around what was her home away from home. Many cabins lay ahead, square and made of wood just like the one behind her, all within the confines of a green perimeter fence. Beyond that, the terrain rose far above her head, purple majesties that intimated with its jagged peaks and steep drop-offs. Somehow, pony hooves were carving a path around and sometimes through all this rock to what a nearby billboard called the Stallihorn Zephr, the future rail line between Ponyville and Brayside Beach.

Given this early hour, she expected to see a steady stream of construction workers passing through the double doors that led into the mess hall. However, she made it to the entrance without running into another soul.

Inside, the multiple rows of benches had just three ponies present, none immediately recognizable. A pungent aroma then guided her to a counter with one older and portly stallion working in the kitchen area. One covered pot had brown ooze overflowing down the sides while the griddle had a few burnt pieces of mystery food. Just from what she could see, there were about a dozen health code violations.

When Redheart presented him with her tray, he flipped over the brown and black substance. "Um, good morning," she said, wincing at the chef's creations. "Are those supposed to be potatoes?"

"Pancakes," the chef answered in a gruff voice. Then, the pot's contents began bubbling but he simply took one nonchalant glance at it. "The soup's just about ready if you want some."

She withheld a grimace. "I think I'll pass. Thanks."

Once she reached the end of the line, all she had on her plate were the least singed flapjacks and the only fruit in the bowl that looked edible. She then headed over to a coffee pot and prepared a cup to add onto her tray, realizing that a motivational poster could only boost her energy so far. She sat at small table by the window where she spent a minute examining the scenery. Mountains and shifting clouds were hardly a remarkable sight but it was better than examining her charred meal.

After one bite of the pancakes, her stomach complained that charcoal was no substitute for food. When she bit into her pear, she swore she chipped a tooth in futility. As for the coffee, it woke her up by offending her taste buds, all of them. She braved another sip before shoving the entire tray aside.

"This is a prescription for a stomach ache. How could anypony eat this slop?" she mumbled.

"I know, right?" Across from her, a gray pegasus stallion sat down.

"Well, good morning, Swift." She watched him roll an apple her direction. "What's this?"

Leaning across the table, "That's from Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow's been sneaking a few of these in every time she comes up here. Don't tell anypony or you'll have the whole worksite begging for one."

"I appreciate the offer but you should eat it. A young stallion like you needs your daily intake of—"

He pulled out another apple and took a nibble.

She cracked a smile. "I see. In that case—"

Redheart made quick work of her fruit, even swallowing the core for good measure. "Delicious, as to be expected. Thank you, Swift. However, if you believe the old adage about apples and doctors was going to work on me, you're quite mistaken."

"Eh?" he mumbled through the last of his apple.

"I can clearly see your left wing is not quite flush against your body." From under her nurse's cap, she pulled out a small rubber hammer. "Unfurl it, please."

Before he could enunciate a rejection, Redheart stood in front of him with a gaze that rivaled those of angry mothers. Swift complied as though she was his mother.

 _Twack!_ Redheart examined the subsequent muscle and feather twitches, keeping one eye on his reaction – nonchalant. She prodded a few more areas, especially the region where an old scar stretched across the middle of his wing. It had a story, a secret one that she felt fortunate to know and had been part of, even if her role was small. More importantly, it provided an explanation for the matter at hoof.

"Anything wrong," he asked.

"Nothing more than a little overexertion. It's not surprising given your medical history and that big race you had recently but nothing that can't be cured by not pushing yourself too hard," she answered, returning her utensil to its prior hiding spot. "Just like I told Rainbow yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

She chuckled. "She dropped by and told me you were _off your game_ yesterday but you refused to check with me or Doctor Horse. I promised her I would examine you the first chance I get."

With a sigh, he slumped in place. "Shoot. Why does she have to do that to me?"

"Simple. She's a pony that's loyal to her friends. Doesn't matter what you tell her. She will look after you to the ends of Equestria, if that's what it takes. That's just who she is."

He broke out a smile. "Yeah, I guess it's nice to have a pony like her on my side."

"That, and I think she really likes you."

He pressed against the wall, both wings erect.

A few giggles escaped her mouth as she touched his forehead, "Oh, dear. You're starting to run a fever, Swift. It appears you've been struck by the love—"

"Whatever," he grumbled, delivering a terse snort afterwards. "You've got the wrong diagnosis, Miss Redheart"

Redheart gave him a soft pat on the head. "All right. If you say so. Now, before I go, how's the weather looking today?"

"Not wicked at all based on what I saw." He shot his apple core into a nearby wastebasket. "Whiteout conditions heading toward Brayside. Not much better in Ponyville's direction. Nopony's getting in or out of these mountains today, that's for sure. Actually, we'll be lucky if we can get half a day's work in. In fact, when I gave Mighty Mallet my first weather update an hour ago, he decided to start construction immediately."

"An hour ago?" Redheart facehoofed. "I specifically told Mallet they shouldn't be sending his crews out before the sun is up! Working during the coldest part of the day and in the darkness is extremely dangerous! Why wasn't Doctor Horse or I informed of this?"

Swift shrugged. "Mallet told me he would wake one of you two up."

"Typical."

"If it makes you feel any better, I had Rainbow check up on them while I finished my morning weather rounds. She hasn't come back yet, so I'm taking that as good news."

Suddenly, the double doors slammed wide open and Rainbow took a heavy step into the mess hall. When she found the nurse and stallion, she made a beeline to the open seat next to Swift. "Miss Redheart! Miss Redheart! We—"

"—Trouble," the nurse stated, rising from her seat. "I know that look when I see it! Lead the way!"

In the span of seconds, Redheart had figured out from Rainbow the severity of the crisis. Heavy equipment had fallen onto a pony's hoof and his fellow workers were attempting to extract him when Rainbow made her hasty departure. The nurse ordered her to alert Doctor Horse and arrange a wagon to transport the patient back to the worksite.

In the meantime, Redheart galloped behind a flying Swift down a winding road that ascended toward one of the many peaks in the area.

"I wish I could carry you," Swift uttered in between labored breaths. "Even if I was strong enough, air's kinda thin. Last thing we need is two medical emergencies!"

"It's all right," Redheart reassured, leaping over some dead branches. "With this chill in the air, I'd much rather be in motion anyways. I wonder how far we have to go!"

A faint echoing yell gave away the answer. Soon, they reached a point where the road led into an inclining set of switchbacks. Near the top of the hill, a gathering of ponies traversed their way downwards, a few carrying one of their own on a stretcher. Redheart and Swift pushed her speed to maximum as flurries began to fall from incoming clouds directly ahead. Every step, the screaming agony from her patient grew louder by the step and yet, she could do nothing but endure it for five agonizing minutes.

Once she met up, Redheart instructed his patients' carriers to place him on the ground. With one look, Redheart quickly diagnosed the source of his pain, a stained blanket draped over his left foreleg. Without a thought, she lifted the sheet.

"How bad is it, Nurse Redheart," one of the worker ponies asked.

A shudder travelled down her body. If her years of experience taught her anything, describing gruesome injuries in intimate details was on a need-to-know basis only. After a dismayed head shake, she flipped open her medicine pouch and took out several vials filled with liquid. After some careful mixing, the nurse filled up a syringe and stuck it just above the injury area. As the patient's screams faded, the winds began their howling.

"How does that feel, Strong Beam," Redheart asked her patient.

The evergreen pony inched his head higher before falling back onto the stretcher. "Ughhhh! Hurts, it, I'm still hurting but, um, getting a little numb, actually. Why am… tired?"

A large shadow draped over Redheart. "Please tell me my buddy's gonna be okay! I don't, ahhh! He passed out! Help him!"

"You don't have to worry about that, Mighty Mallet. The sedative I created is supposed to do that," Redheart informed while wrapping the injured hoof with bandages. "As long as he's unconscious, he won't feel any pain. However, I need to get him to a hospital for emergency surgery as soon as possible."

Swift gave a blank stare in return. "Um, Nurse Redheart? Maybe you haven't looked around but—"

"Swift? If you don't want me to amputate this pony's hoof right now, we must reach a hospital by nightfall. Do you understand the severity of this situation?"

"Gotcha. Give me a few minutes to look around."

Right after he left, Rainbow and Doctor Horse arrived with the cart. Perfect timing. Nurse Redheart ordered the able bodied to lift her patient onto the back of the cart as though he was a delicate rug that could tear with the slightest jolt. Once the unconscious Strong Beam was in place, the doctor and nurse wrapped him in a blanket before holding him down with some rope.

By the time Nurse Redheart finished the last knot, Swift re-emerged from the blinding white that was enveloping the region. "The cloud front's too much for me to clear a path on my own," he reported to the group. "If Rainbow helps me out, we might be able to make it through but that means leaving the site without a weather pony until Light Shower comes in from Brayside tomorrow. If everypony stays indoors until then, you should be able to ride out this storm."

"A risk we'd be willing to take given the circumstances. I'll make the necessary preparations back at the site," added Doctor Horse, hopping off the wagon. "Nurse Redheart, I'll entrust you with this patient."

"Understood," she answered with a nod. "Mighty Mallet. You're the strongest one here. If you want to feel useful, I need you to pull the cart for us. I'd rather not endanger more ponies than needed."

The muscular pony took off his hard hat and strapped himself to the wagon, "As forepony, I'm personally responsible for this. I'll get him to that hospital, even if I have to carry him there myself."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, Mallet," Redheart responded. "Swift? Rainbow? Lead the way!"

She held on as the entire wagon juddered its way forward. Rainbow hovered in front while Swift headed for the clouds. Ten seconds later, Doctor Horse and all the construction ponies disappeared into the white abyss along with just about every other recognizable landmark. Not long after, her journey down a road turned more into a voyage through a choppy sea, the gusting winds pushing and pulling the wagon in every single direction. While the ropes held her patient in check, a sudden swerve to the right tried throwing her overboard.

"Mallet! Hold it straight," Redheart barked, clinging onto the wagon's side before pulling herself back in. "Last thing we need is to fall off a cliff!"

"I'm trying," he huffed, his hooves slipping for traction. "Crud! I can barely see where I'm going!"

"Just keep an eye on my tail, Mallet," Rainbow shouted over Mother Nature's persistent howl. "At least until Swift trades places with me!"

From Redheart's point of view, she couldn't make out either pegasi. She presumed the occasional bursting sound somewhere above her head was one of them destroying every offending cloud that was adding to this wintry mix. Over the next hour or so, however, the only noticeable improvement was having the pine trees lining the area fade in and out of view. Otherwise, the nurse was strictly a passenger whose only responsibility was monitoring a pony that may end up asleep for the entire journey.

Then, Redheart tumbled forwards as the cart came to a sudden stop. Fortunately, an accumulated area of snow saved her from a nasty bump to the head against the wood. When she got back up again, the reason why they had stopped descended to eye level.

"We can't keep going this way," Rainbow informed Mallet and Swift. "The strongest part of the storm front is directly ahead!"

"Where else can we go," Mallet asked.

Rainbow gestured to her left. "The path snakes downhill from here! We'll have to cut right across! It's steep but I think we can make it!"

Going off the beaten path was not ideal for Redheart's ailing patient but neither was exposing them to the worst Mother Nature could deliver. "All right! Detour it is but be careful!"

She then waited as the ponies in front of her deliberated on how to proceed. When they finished, Mallet instructed Redheart to hold on before turning the cart counterclockwise. He inched his way forward as Swift served as a guide down the invisible slope. At first, the nurse had trouble sensing they were making a steep descent. Then, the wheels juddered when they struck what had to be the tip of a massive rock hidden under the snow. Once Mallet powered the cart over the obstruction, the cart meandered right of center and picked up momentum.

"Horse manure," he yelped. "Brakes! Brakes!"

Redheart rushed to one side of the cart and clung on the sides, fearing one of the many bounces would toss her into parts unknown. A few seconds later, the wagon went into a spin and she saw Mallet facing the uphill direction.

"I've got this," Mallet shouted. "One sec!"

He reoriented his position and dug his hooves deep into the white powder. When they reached an area paved with flat dirt, wagon and puller swerved hard right. Redheart lost her hold and floated several feet over the road and then over what appeared to be a deep canyon past the road's edge. She followed her instincts and reached out onto thin air, hoping it would somehow take a form she could grab.

To her surprise, something grabbed onto her, a pair of grey hooves. They yanked her away from immediate danger but toward impact with a snow bank. Her rescuer cushioned the crash landing with his body, shifting her concerns to a possible new patient.

"No worries, Miss Redheart," Swift remarked, grimacing as he patted his blue hair. "Minor headache and I blame that on fighting that cold front."

Redheart rolled off him and pulled him up. "I bet that's not the first time you've braced a mare's fall."

"At least you're not going near Sonic Rainboom speeds mid-accident. Speaking of accidents—"

Both ponies ran to the wagon where Mallet had already unhitched and was inspecting one of the wheels. Redheart hopped back on and looked over the resting pony. A few vital checks later and her heartbeat could finally settle down from dangerous to above normal. A few rope burns on Strong Beam were the only major consequences of the downhill ride.

Based on the sudden banging she heard, however, she worried her patient's mode of transportation did not fare as well. Rainbow came back into sight and asked the question the nurse had in mind.

"It's holding together for now but I wouldn't try another ride like that," said Mallet, pressing against the wheel hub. "Where are we anyways?"

A quick inspection around the area made one thing clear. While the snow continued falling, the wind speed had calmed down to where it was a continued discomfort to exposed skin but not to frostbite levels. Visibility was far from a clear sunny day but they could discern vague shadowy shapes that marked parts of the Stallihorn mountain range along with a greenish area off in the distance.

"That way," Swift said, hovering in the direction of the distant forest. "I think we'll get closer to Ponyville if we head there. I think."

"Um, if I'm right about where we are," Rainbow took position ahead of him, "we might, well… nothing. It's nothing. I might have just imagined it."

"Just say it," Redheart urged.

"Well, Fluttershy mentioned to me that this area may have some bears and not the _Harry the Bear_ types, either. I thought I saw one here once before but it was too hard to see."

A gust of wind had Redheart rubbing warmth onto her body, "It's hard to imagine any living creature here. If it's this cold in the summer… well, let's not worry about it too much. Press on forward."

Rainbow headed toward the clouds to mitigate the blizzard conditions while Swift provided Mallet a second pair of eyes. The wagon strained to maintain forward momentum, the wheels finding every spot on the road where it could sink into and waste valuable time and strength getting it unjammed. Not helping matters were the constant climbs along the way, gentle in nature and yet a mammoth task for the stallion responsible for carrying the burden behind him. Even the steep downhills following the climbs only added strain to his hooves, having to go from powering forward to keeping the speed in check.

What should've taken many minutes to reach the first of the tall pine trees became well over an hour. While the snow persisted, at least the road had given Mallet a break with a gentle downward grade. However, Redheart decided that wasn't enough for the laboring stallion.

She reached into her pouch and pulled out several liquids held in vials. She mixed them together in a thermos and gave it a few hard shakes. "Mallet!" She tossed her concoction in his direction. "Drink that right away."

He stopped the cart and looked into the thermos. "What is it?"

"It's a special medicinal drink I developed while I was in the Ponyesian Islands. It's full of essential vitamins and minerals that should improve your vitals."

Mallet took a sip of purple bubbly liquid. The moment it touched his tongue, he spat it out onto the side and then coughed.

"I'm sorry it's not to your liking but I can assure you it's for your own good. You'll feel more alert."

"It tastes like an outhouse," Mallet mumbled, using his teeth to scrape his tongue. "You try it, Swift."

He hovered further away, "Um, I'll pass."

"Both of you, drink it now," Redheart protested, standing up and banging the side of the wagon. "It's for your own good!"

A beady-eyed nurse was all the two stallions needed to swallow their share of the unpleasant medicine. When they resumed their journey, Mallet asked how in the world such a vile drink could exist.

She took a seat to ponder. "An opportunity back in medical school. I had to write a report regarding medicine in less developed pony areas. When I realized how little material was available, the school allowed me to take a research trip."

"So you went on an island vacation," Mallet assumed.

"Hmpf! Unless you consider dealing with wild tropical weather, mosquitoes and inadequate food sources as a vacation. I did learn a fair share of, how can I put it? Unorthodox methods, from the natives. That drink, for example, was developed as an alternative source of nutrition."

Mallet bumped up his pace, "I have to admit I feel like I just had a nice thick hayburger with hot fries. And extra sauce!"

"I've got enough juice to race Rainbow," Swift added.

"I'll take that as a challenge," said a descending Rainbow. "But it'll have to wait for later. Your turn to fight the weather."

Swift provided her the thermos. "A little something from Nurse Redheart. It's like those energy drinks you drink from time to time."

Everypony expected a spit take from the cyan mare but they stood in amazement when she opened up the thermos and swallowed the remaining liquid with only a mild shudder. "What? I'm an athlete. I've mixed together far worse," Rainbow spoke, tossing the thermos to Redheart. "Although this is pretty bad. I mean, I'm even seeing things that aren't there."

"Hallucinations are not a known side effect of the drink, Rainbow," the nurse corrected. "What exactly did you—?"

A distinct growl stopped everypony in their tracks. Before they could make a complete survey of the area, visibility degraded to where the nearest of tree trunks were the only useful reference points. A second growl had them turning the other direction but all they could see was white intermixed with a moving shadow.

"That's just my mind, right," Rainbow stuttered, flinching at the sound of branches breaking.

"So, what did Fluttershy tell you about handling mountain bears," Swift asked. "I mean, she must have had some experience dealing with them."

"Actually, she says they require lengthy negotiations before they cooperate," she answered. "Doesn't always work, so she never gone out of her way to try."

Mallet gulped. "Sorry. I don't speak bear. Should we make a move or—"

Suddenly, their shadow turned into a thousand pound animal charging their way.

"Ah, sh—"

"Step on it!"

Redheart fell but grabbed onto one of the ropes as the wagon took off. Both pegasi led the way, guiding Mallet through the thickening forest trail while keeping track on their pursuer. With every step, the bear inched ever closer, sounding off that this was his domain and they were intruding in its territory.

"I'll distract the bear," Rainbow blurted out. "Be right back!"

Swift objected but she already made a beeline toward the massive mammal. "Shoot! Mallet! Just keep going this general direction!" He then drifted backwards over Redheart's head.

"What are you two doing," the nurse asked. "This is crazy!"

"I'm with crazy," he bemoaned.

As Swift closed in, Rainbow was going through her usual approach toward hostiles – attack with chops and kicks to the body. However, she was but a cyan fly that couldn't even garner an acknowledgement.

"Tough guy, huh?" Rainbow swelled her chest. "Think you can ignore Rainbow Dash? I know what'll get your attention!"

She zipped right in front of the bear's scowling face. With a jab, she nailed the aggressor on the right eye and attempted to roll out of the way. The bear blindly swiped her direction with lightning speed, delivering a glancing blow that sent her falling onto the side of the road.

On the ground, Rainbow's head throbbed, turning her world into a fuzzy mess. When she noticed a brownish glob getting closer, she staggered upwards and attempted to take flight. Her wings unfurled but they immediately drooped downwards, unwilling or unable to respond. _Run_ , her mind screamed, _run_ but her hooves had turned to cement. Here was an animal ready to tear her apart like a stuffed animal and she was a mere spectator to her ultimate demise.

Right before the bear's mighty claw could deliver a blow, she felt a different one push her to the side. A few rolls afterward, the fog in her mind partially subsided but she didn't even need to think of who was the one that saved her hide.

"Way to have my back, Swift," Rainbow remarked, straggling onto all fours.

"What were you doing? Trying to be a matador," he asked in a panic.

Rainbow clasped her forehead, "Not exactly. I think we've done enough here. Let's—" She managed one wing flap before everything around her wobbled. "I can't, I don't know what's… bear. Bear!"

"Get away from here, Rainbow! I'll distract him!"

"What? No! Don't—"

Unable to hear the rest of her message, he swooped right at the bear, courage fading from the stallion's face.

"Why am I even doing this?"

He feigned a direct nose strike before sliding right under the bear's body, avoiding its mighty stomp. Now behind him, Swift pondered his next move, only for the bear to surprise him with a quick turnaround and attempted swipe with his razor sharp claws. The edge of his tail lost some hair but he leapt away from disaster.

Until the bear decided to stand up and reach out with his wide paws.

Swift swooped downwards and away but his attacker maintained a relentless offensive as he growled his increasing agitation. When the agile stallion tried a brief respite atop a tall branch, the bear made a charge at Rainbow, who was staggering in the snow at a jogging pace.

"Dammit!"

He hit the afterburners and flew in and around the mammal, only to receive the silent treatment. It might've been a deliberate trap to catch him off guard or the bear simply decided that Rainbow was an easier target. Either way, he didn't have the time to consider any plans other than one.

"Hope that eye still stings!"

Swift maneuvered below his jaw and after a brief pause, went for the bear's left eye. Inches from contact, he swung back downwards, avoiding the bear's initial strike. Seeing his chance, the stallion punched the other eye with all he had. Immediately, the bear reared up in pain, his limbs flailing carelessly in the air. As he escaped his reach, a sudden rush of pain struck his left wing and he found himself losing flight control. He pointed his nose in Rainbow's direction and landed a few feet away from her position.

"Swift!" She rushed over and looked all over his wing. "Did he hit you?"

He shook his head. "Cramps! Really bad one! We gotta run, now!"

"But—"

He pulled her in a random direction and when he heard the bear restarting the chase, he re-fired his wings. Pain, too much pain. Soon, the two ponies reached a thick area of trees and went around them as fast as their bodies allowed them, hoping they would provide adequate cover. Instead, their pursuer ran straight through the first tree, toppling it over with ease. The deafening noise distracted Rainbow enough that she tripped over an exposed tree root and tumbled onto the snow.

Swift fought to get her back up but her head had taken too much of a jolt. "Rainbow! The bear's coming! On your hooves!"

Nudging him away, "Leave me here! At least you can escape while—"

"—knock it off! I'm not leaving you! Get up!"

She wanted to but her body wasn't willing, even as she heard the bear knocking down another tree. Once through, he ran past the final tree that was between him and them. As the movie reel that was her life warmed up, a distinct blob of white amongst the snow dropped from a branch and onto the bear's back.

"What the," Rainbow uttered. "Who's that?"

The bear stopped in his tracks and reached out for the source of his discomfort, a full-fledged nurse shoving needles right into his body.

"My patients," Redheart jammed another injection right through the bear's skin, "need my medical attention! You will do no more harm!"

Suddenly, the bear staggered in place. He reached out to strike the nurse but she moved out of the way. Another needle later, she leaped down onto the snow and watched the large animal collapse onto the ground. Satisfied, she rushed open to the two ailing pegasi.

"Is he—" Swift gestured at the docile bear.

"Knocked out but not for long, I'm afraid," Redheart answered as she gleaned into Rainbow's eyes. "Speaking of knocked out, you're not far from it, young lady." She jammed a few pills into Rainbow's mouth. "Normally, I wouldn't do this but a concussion is the least of our health hazards right now."

Rainbow swallowed and laughed at the nurse. "Whoa! You were, um, what's that word? Awesome? Yeah. Beyond awesome! Whew." She stood upright and tested her wings. "I think I'll be okay."

"Don't fly off," Redheart urged, pointing a rubber hammer at Rainbow's bent feathers. "Along with that concussion, you've suffered some wingtip damage. Nothing serious but you'll have enough trouble holding stable flight as is." She turned to Swift, who was favoring his left wing. The nurse repeated the same impromptu procedure she did to him earlier in the day; the result was expected. "I'd give you a relaxant but I'm afraid I used my entire stock on that bear."

"No worries," Swift said, tucking his wings back into his body. "The bear needs it way more than I do."

The bear had something to say about that. His massive frame shifted ever so slightly, shaking off some snow flurries from his back. He let out a low grumble as he tried to find his footing.

"This way," Redheart ordered, running toward the densest area of trees.

The two pegasi followed suit, certain that the chase would resume any second now. "Have I said that what you did was awesome? I mean it," Rainbow blabbered to the fleeing nurse.

"That wasn't my first time handling a bear," Redheart coolly remarked, hopping over a small stream. "Ponies don't realize how troublesome they can be when you're transporting patients across the Haylaskan tundra. Eventually, you find ways to deal with them without causing harm."

A loud roar brought their attention rearwards.

"Unfortunately, that means all my methods are only temporary," Redheart finished, her gaze turning to a shadowy figure directly ahead. "Mallet! The moment we get on the cart, step on it!"

Moments later, the wagon and its puller – parked in front of a wooden bridge crossing over a large stream - came into clear view. Once his passengers climbed on board, he powered forward with all he could muster. By the time they had reached the other side of the bridge, the bear had merged onto the road. Even with the occasional stagger, there was no doubt he still had the speed advantage.

"Faster, Mallet," Redheart urged.

He gasped for cold air, "I, I don't have—"

"—find the strength within you to outrun that bear! For Strong Beam! We must get him to the hospital!"

Of course. His friend was the very reason he was pulling this wagon in the first place. Strain on his body be damned, Mallet pushed further than what his body told him was possible. All the weight he had to pull became an afterthought, his mind in an ever-constant loop of a single command. Faster. Faster! He must go faster! Even with the upcoming curves in the road covered with slippery melting snow, he never considered touching the brakes.

Into the first bend, the cart and its occupants slid to the left. Before they could urge Mallet to temper his speed, the three alert passengers rolled in the other direction, snapping a few of the strands holding the sedated patient. The second she could, Redheart attempted to make a few new ties while checking on their pursuer.

"Must that bear be persistent?" the nurse bemoaned.

"Um, g–guys," Rainbow stuttered. "Guysssss?"

By now, the snowstorm had calmed to a mere flurry. Much of the world ahead revealed itself but all there was is a downhill road with a severe bend. Beyond, a steep drop to a river valley awaited those that failed to heed the warning sign to slow for the corner. To Mallet, however, the sign was a mere blur and the calls to slow down were background noise. All he could hear was the distant growls of the bear ready to do unspeakable things to his friends if he failed in his mission. All he could see were the tip of treetops zipping by him. All he could feel was the impact of hooves hitting dirt and snow.

When Mallet sensed his hooves touching air, he finally snapped out of his trance. By then, he was in too deep into his mistake and the yells of his passengers confirmed it. His one thread of hope is the steep slope below him that would serve as his landing spot. Stick the landing and hang on. It was the best he could do.

After an eternity of hang time, the puller and wagon slammed onto the ground, snapping off both wheels. Mallet fared not much better, his hooves buckling under the severe stress trying to keep him upright before they gave way. With what little strength he had left, Mallet shifted his large mass around so he could steer himself and the now runaway wooden sled away from a crushing crash against immovable bark. Yet he could do nothing except endure the pebbles and bits of broken branches that sliced into his skin until his momentum slowed. At that point, Mallet's only concern was the welfare of those that rode on the wagon.

Assuming they were still on it in the first place.

"Guys!" His body came to a stop short of some snow-covered bushes. "Are you there? Say something!"

"Well, that was one fast ride." Rainbow leaned over a splintered piece of wood. "Ugggh. Good thing I haven't had any lunch or I'd be losing it right now."

"Mallet! My goodness!" Redheart hopped off the broken wagon and rushed to the stallion's side. "Wonderful. I've gone from one patient to four."

"Heh. Sorry. Hey? My friend. Is he—?"

"—Swift kept him in place all the way down. He's fine." She touched a tender area by his stomach, eliciting a twitch. "You on the other hoof, need my attention."

The nurse then proceeded to use up all the ointments at her disposal in her traveling pouch to clean up all of Mallet's various bruises and cuts. Then she applied layers of gauze.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Mallet sighed. "The wagon's all busted up."

"But at least we got away from the bear for good," Swift consoled, staring back at the path they had carved on the steep hill they had just traveled. "That's one problem solved. Now we need to find a way off this mountain. That is, if we can figure out where we ended up."

Rainbow raised her head, her sickness dissipating. "I think I hear a river up ahead, Swift."

His ears perked up, "Yeah, so do I. But which one, exactly?"

"I'd say one of the few that'll lead us right to Ponyville. We can follow right beside it."

"Or we ride it down," Redheart added, cutting off the final piece of gauze.

The others snapped their heads around to the nurse.

She stood up, her expression stoic despite the surprised faces. "We don't have the time to carry Strong Beam off this mountain on hoof. We can use what's left of the wagon to build us a raft and some oars for paddling. The currents can do the rest of the work."

"Are you sure about this? I have no idea on how to put together a raft," said Swift, rubbing his mane.

Redheart nodded. "But I do."

"You do? You really do," Mallet asked, finding the strength to get back on his hooves.

"From a jungle assignment where I had to use river rafts to traverse the forest. Had to fix a few, so I picked up a few things."

Rainbow walked up to Redheart and patted her back, "How many awesome things about you have you've kept from me?"

"I'm not one to brag, Rainbow," she replied, adding a mild chuckle at the end. "Besides, you never really asked and the matter never came up until now. Now, listen carefully, everypony. There's a few steps we need to follow."

Over the next few minutes, the nurse became a teacher on building a raft sturdy enough to hold four passengers. Once she finished, everypony scattered to collect the additional materials needed to build their next mode of transportation. Then, she guided them to start building around their medicated patient, unwilling to risk jolting him back to consciousness. She had enough worries as it was — two flightless pegasi and a burly half-mummy stallion wincing with every exertion of strength.

After an hour of assembly, they transformed what was left of a wagon into a simple wooden raft. Altogether, they lifted it off the ground and carried it the short distance to the riverbank. Once they set their craft on the water, they jumped on board and began paddling forward with their oars.

Soon afterwards, the first glimpses of sunlight broke through the thick clouds and brought out the beauty of the wintry wonderland around them. Overhead trees lined both sides and the sounds of the rushing current provided a melody far more pleasing than growls. Despite the occasional rowing, the three ponies had a sense of physical and mental relief. No blizzard, no bears and no sliding down treacherous hills. On a regular day, this would've been a relaxing trip down a mountain river.

However, the patient lying in the middle of the raft reminded them that they had to reach their final destination post haste. If the first signs of greener vistas were any indication, they were making headway.

"Never been down this side of the mountains before," Mallet remarked. "How much farther do we have left until we reach Ponyville?"

"I wish I knew," Rainbow answered as she searched around the thousands of leafy trees with the lightest of dust sprinkled on top. "We're definitely going the right way and it feels like I've been here before but everything looks the same to me."

Redheart sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid I don't know our exact location either. The good news is that the weather's warming up quite nicely. A little too much, actually." She loosened the scarf around her neck and pulled off her sweater. "Much better. So, how is everypony holding up?"

"Perfect! I'm built like a tank," Mallet bragged, following it with a triumphant laugh before a throb of pain cut it short.

Swift glanced at his closed left wing. "All good except for you know what. No worries. I won't try to fly. Rainbow, that should go for you too. I've seen you wobbling over there."

"You're not my nurse, Swift," she retorted before delivering a raspberry.

"But I am," Redheart interjected, "and I already told you flying is out of the question, Rainbow. Once we reach the hospital, we'll get you and everypony else checked out." She paused for a sneeze. "Myself included. In the meantime, let's see if we can hold a steady pace."

Rainbow hemmed and hawed.

"Something wrong, Rainbow? Are you developing more problems?"

"Tell me something. Can concussions cause hallucinations?"

"Why would you ask that, question?" When the nurse looked downriver, she had a rare moment when she wanted to give her patient the bad news. "I'm afraid what you're seeing is correct."

Swift clutched his oar tight. "So, is there a story about you riding some rapids, Nurse Redheart?"

"Actually, yes."

Mallet wiped his forehead in relief.

"I tried it once while on vacation with a few friends. I went overboard. Never tried again."

Mallet grabbed onto the nurse. "We gotta get out of here, then!"

"Not yet," Redheart firmly responded. "These rapids appear less challenging than the one I tried before. Besides, I believe I can learn from past mistakes. Just need to work together. That's all there is to it."

"You make it sound easy, Nurse Redheart," Swift replied, his face full of dread.

"Hang on!"

The raft lurched forward as though a hoof had grabbed onto the underside and pulled it closer to the multitude of wood-splitting rocks hidden within the churning white waters. Around them, the terrain turned barren and it rose to where there was no shore to ditch the craft in case of emergency.

As such, the physician did what she had to do, take command of the situation yet again. "Synchronized movements!" She stumbled, the craft dipping into the water. "We're spinning sideways! Straighten up!"

The ponies fought in pointing their raft in the right direction. In their desperation, their craft drifted closer to one of the walls, its jagged protrusions ready to tear into the wood. Once the nurse noticed their predicament, she urged the others to paddle sideways. Yet the water refused to release its tight pull.

"Brace! Brace!"

The craft scraped against the edge, snapping a few strands of rope that held the raft together. The impact, however, gave them back control so they paddled back towards centerline, careful to avoid the big visible dips along the white rapids. One caught them off guard and Mallet found himself a wobble away from falling into the water.

"Mallet!" Swift grabbed onto one hoof while Rainbow had the other. With one hearty pull, the massive stallion landed besides Strong Beam, somewhat wet and yet still asleep.

"Hey, buddy. You're missing all the fun," Mallet said to his sedated friend. "Really could use your help right now."

A sudden crunching sound elicited a rush of panic. One of the rocks struck one of the raft's edges, breaking off a small section. Worse, additional ropes frayed under the stress and after another bump, one of the snapped entirely.

"Don't worry! Gonna take more than that to sink us," Redheart told the others. "Just keep paddling!"

As they rounded a blind bend, they all hoped that would be the end of the rapids. However, the amount of places they could crash into tripled, as did the water's violence towards its trespassers. Even the gentlest of bumps doused the ponies with cold water, temporarily blinding them from the rocky mine field surrounding them. For the first time in their entire journey, they had to sweat this out, literally.

"I miss the cold already," Mallet complained before a splash of water took care of his building perspiration. "This thing turns like a loaded wheelbarrow!"

"We're almost through," Redheart urged. Then, she noticed the path ahead lined with rocks, no matter which way they turned. However, erosion had turned the top side of those rocks to a surface that may serve as a ramp. "And through we must go!"

Together, they paddled straight into the rocks. The raft glided over them and launched them airborne. On landing, the impact stripped away a few logs and tossed Nurse Redheart overboard. Before she could float away, Mallet extended his oar. Once she grabbed onto it, he pulled her back to safety.

"Well, hello, nurse! You look better with your hair down, you know," Mallet complimented with wriggling eyebrows.

Redheart coughed out some water. "Don't push your luck. Is everypony okay?"

Swift laid flat on the makeshift craft, his belly rising and falling quickly. When he tried speech, heavy panting replaced it.

"And that's why you gotta work on those weak hooves," Rainbow teased, her voice wheezing as though she was on a mountain peak. "You gotta be tough like—" she wobbled and took a seat. "Well, um, you get my point."

"Do you at least," Swift gulped for air, "do you know where we are now, Rainbow?"

Rainbow did a full three sixty. The high cliffs remained but the scenery returned to its earlier green splendor. Several trees had branches stretching over the bending river. "If this is the river I think it is, it's an easy trip straight to Ponyville. Easy peasy!"

Redheart touched her chest and closed her eyes. "Oh. Finally. What a relief. I don't know about the rest of you but I think I've had enough adventures for one day."

"Enough to write a book," Mallet added.

"You know, Doctor Horse made that suggestion to me lately. I've thought about it but I have to admit I may have trouble convincing ponies that my stories are not fiction. Just this journey alone is hard to believe. If I turned what happened today into a book and said this was a true story, ponies would be rolling their eyes!" She started giggling. "Hey, how about this? If they would think my book is fiction anyways, I'd add a waterfall at this moment just because I can!"

"Um, Nurse Redheart?" Rainbow interjected.

"That's right! I know it's so cliché to have a waterfall when you have ponies traveling down a river but hey, it's my story, isn't it? Besides, everypony loves a good waterfall sequence, right?"

Swift sprang up like a spring. "Nurse Redheart! Waterfall!"

"I didn't think you were such a picky reader, Swift. What else makes sense for an exciting climax, then?"

Mallet pointed straight past Redheart. "Look behind you!"

Sure enough, a shoulder check revealed the river ending abruptly followed by empty skies as far as she could see. Facing her pale faced craft mates again, her eyelids fell halfway. "Okay. I don't like clichés now."

"What are we supposed to do now," asked Mallet, trotting all around the raft. "We've got nowhere to go!"

"What about that over there? We might be able to reach it," said Rainbow, pointing at a thick branch hanging over the river.

Swift took glances between his compatriots and the branch. "Hmmm. With a boost, one of us might be able to reach it but that doesn't help the rest of… Mallet! If we get you up there, think you can knock down one of those trees up ahead? Those right there at the edge?"

At first, the buff stallion couldn't comprehend the plan. However, once he noticed a few rocks by the waterfall's edge, he pounded his hooves together. "A trunk bridge! If I can knock the tree down just right so that one end lands on the rocks, then—"

"—the trunk may stay in place long enough for the rest of us to get to safety," Nurse Redheart finished. "Swift, I'll have to save the shower of compliments of that idea for later. Everypony, get ready!"

Mallet positioned himself on one end of the raft. At the other, Swift and Rainbow readied for a hefty pony to jump off their backs. Redheart held a hoof up, waiting for the right time to have Mallet make his attempt. If her instincts were right, once they set their plan in motion, they would know their fates in about two minutes, three tops. So many factors that could go against them and yet, she couldn't dwell on potential failure.

"Go!"

Mallet burst off the line and jumped in the air. When his hooves landed on pony backs, he pushed off with all that he had. Now over water, he reached for the overhead branch and prayed to Celestia he had the grip to grab onto it.

"Oooof!"

His momentum carried him right onto the thick bark belly first. Despite bits of woods penetrating his bandage-covered underside, Mallet clung on for dear life. With the shouting encouragements of his shipmates down below, he pulled himself onto the top of the branch. Then, a cracking sound had him galloping towards land. He leapt onto patchy grass and – without gendering at what missed striking the raft on the river by inches – made a beeline to the tree best suited for the job.

"H-yah!"

Mallet smashed his hind legs on the tree trunk and while a few leaves rained down on him, he left but a small dent on the bark. Again, he mustered what he had into his kick but it was a dull knife cutting into concrete. Therefore, he took a few steps back and crashed right onto the trunk with reckless abandon.

Even from the raft, those ponies could see his increasing desperation.

"You don't have another back up plan, do you, Swift," a trembling Rainbow inquired.

Swift let out a nervous chuckle. "Any superfast wing healing medicine you have in that bag you forgot about, Nurse Redheart?"

"No, but Mallet will get that trunk down. Trust him," the nurse told them. "And when he does, you two will grab the stretcher and carry our patient to safety. I'll follow right behind, understand?" After a brief pause, "And I mean it! Patients are my top priority and that's you three! Your safety comes first!"

A cracking sound interrupted any further conversation. The source of the sound fell in front of them but to their dismay, the tree's canopy landed just short of the rocks. Already, the currents were busy trying to rip the bridge apart from its base and yank the whole thing into the water.

"No time to waste," shouted Nurse Redheart.

In a few seconds, Rainbow and Swift had the stretcher with secured patient ready to disembark. Redheart did what she could to move the raft closer to the rocks. In a twist, she did her job too well, setting up for a direct collision course. No matter. Standing beside her patients, they timed their jump and landed on the rocks. The craft's remains drifted under the tree trunk and plummeted off the waterfall's edge.

"Hurry, you two," Redheart urged. "Careful! Don't get tangled on the leaves!"

Rainbow and Swift carried the stretcher up onto the fallen tree trunk and began the steep climb. The nurse followed a few feet behind. From this vantage point, she could make out signs of civilization in the lands beyond the waterfall, familiar landmarks that assured her that their final destination was within reach. Just a few more steps and they may just make it.

Suddenly, the tree trunk shifted from its position. The sound of splintering wood drowned out Mallet's scream to run for it. Both Rainbow and Swift leapt onto solid ground, all while keeping their sedated patient safe and secure. Redheart readied to join them but right before she could, the last pieces of bark holding the trunk and stump together snapped. The nurse stumbled and fell onto the tree trunk that was sliding backwards into the river. She caught a glimpse of three pairs of stunned eyes before losing her grip and falling into the rushing water.

Once she surfaced, she latched onto what had been her route to safety. Now, this large tree trunk would take her to the final chapter of this adventure. She had done her duty to the best of her ability but she'd never know whether her patient would ultimately survive with all limbs intact. What was certain is that she wouldn't survive this fall at all; no medical knowledge necessary to make that grim determination. She could've reflected on her life or scream her lungs out for help that would never arrive and yet, Redheart chose a solemn acceptance of what was to come. On the day she received her cutie mark, she knew what she wanted to be, regardless of the risk.

Once a nurse, always a nurse. No matter the consequences.

Moments later, she discovered what it was like to be a pegasus without wings. Considering the sharp rocks ready to end her flight down below, there was a strange calmness being one with the sky. No wonder both Rainbow and Swift treasured the gift of having wings. In fact, she wished she had some now, not just to save herself but also join them to savor the experience. Once, just one time.

"Oh, what the—"

With the sun's glare beating down on her perplexed face, she swore she saw either a wide bird diving toward her position or two pegasi holding each other side by side. When she squinted, it became clear that what had just rescued her patient was now attempting to do the same for their physician. Their workaround solution to maintain controlled flight was simple enough; use Swift's right wing and Rainbow's left one. If it had been anyone but those two, she would've been flabbergasted. In reality, she should've seen this coming all along.

Halfway down the waterfall, they separated and grabbed Nurse Redheart from both sides. Immediately, they attempted to fly out of danger.

"We're too heavy," Rainbow exclaimed. "We're running out of altitude!"

"We have to synch our flaps together," Swift answered in kind. "Otherwise, we won't have the power to climb in time!"

"Sorry! I just… darnit! My head! I can't focus!"

"Nurse Redheart! Think you can hold up to a water landing?"

The nurse gulped. "We don't have much of a choice, do we?"

The two pegasi pushed even harder, aiming their trajectory away from the sharp rocks at the bottom. Yet the nurse knew all too well that water was anything but soft to hit from a large height. Now and only now did she experience the greatest fear in this entire journey; they were approaching the river too steep and too fast. She wanted to tell them to let her go and save themselves but she knew Rainbow and Swift would never agree to such a deal. At this point, her instincts slammed her eyes shut.

The next sensation was a fist drenched in liquid landing a crushing blow to her face, followed by the sound of submersion. Her eyelids gave her a sliver of swirling blue water and a few rays of diminishing light. She had no strength to stop the flow of the river rushing into her lungs, let alone move her hoofs and swim to the surface. The impact had clobbered her mind and yet, she held onto one thought for as long as she could. How did Rainbow and Swift fare? Would they be okay?

Soon, her consciousness slipped from her grasp. She was in peace, a quiet and lonely peace.

Then she heard distant voices along with several bright lights, ones she recognized immediately. One by one, her sense of familiarity grew. The blue ceiling, the scent of a sanitized environment and the persistent beeping sound was heaven. The sudden sight of Rainbow and Swift confirmed it.

"Now I'm the patient. Ha," she murmured, shifting her aching body on the soft white bed. "Should've seen that coming. Looks like you're not in the best shape yourselves."

"You could say that," Swift answered after giving the nurse a quick hug along with Rainbow. "We got pretty bruised up but nothing the hospital couldn't handle. They even fixed up my wing."

"And my headache," Rainbow added. "Still a bit dizzy but fast enough to beat Swift here if he wanted to race me right now."

Redheart raised her head off the pillow. "Strong Beam? Did he—"

Rainbow grinned. "He just came out of surgery a few minutes ago. Gonna be out of action for quite a while but he'll be back to his old self, thanks to you."

The nurse rested a hoof on her chest. "Thank goodness for that but, please, I can't take all the credit. I couldn't have done it without you two. Mallet as well. Where is he?"

Swift pointed to a corner in the room where the large stallion slept on a couch. "Poor guy. He had to carry Strong Beam all the way down to the bottom the long way around. Then, he found us on the riverbank and went out looking for help. If that wasn't enough, he headed the wagon that got us all here."

"He said he couldn't wait to tell Strong Beam everything that happened while he was under," said Rainbow, ending with an amused chuckle. "Guess he'll have to wait until tomorrow for that."

"In the meantime, I'll deliver the good news about Strong Beam personally first thing in the morning," Swift finished.

Redheart all but fell out of her bed. "You're heading back that fast, Swift? In your condition?"

"Doc said it should be okay."

"Oh, no! Whoever this doctor is, I'll have a word about releasing patients so—"

Rainbow waved a clipboard in front of the nurse. "Ah! Ah! Not so fast! According to this, you're required to rest here overnight. Doctor's orders. You can't tell us what to, do?" She quivered at the physician's glare. "But, um, h–how about we at least get you some food?"

Redheart switched to a warm smile. "Why, thank you. In that case, I'd love a few apples. I believe Sweet Apple Acres provide those for this hospital."

"You got it!"

Both pegasi left the room to provide a much-needed meal. When she turned her head to the window, a familiar poster greeted her save for the fact that she saw a small part of her of the depicted nameless nurse. At least for today, she could say she was ready for anything.


End file.
